A Cullen Halloween
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: Halloween with the Cullens. A oneshot :


It was a few days before Halloween, and the Cullens were all sitting in the living room, talking about what they should do for the special evening.

"Oh! Let's go trick-or-treating! We haven't done it in years!" Alice said joyfully, meanwhile, everyone else groaned.

"That's exactly it….we're way to old for trick-or-treating, _way _to old," Emmett said.

"Oh! Come on, you guys! It's either that, or we go to a party….with LOTS of dancing" she said, eyeing Bella.

"Ok, ok….I guess I have no choice…I'm in," Bella said, obviously not happy.

"Alice! Bella! Have you two lost your minds?" Rosalie screeched.

"Umm…Alice…I really don't know about this…"

"But nothing, Jasper! It's decided!"

"Well…let's take a vote on it, then," Edward said happily, knowing that the majority wouldn't want to go trick-or-treating, and majority wins.

"We don't need to….I know who wins….me!" she said excitedly, and everyone groaned. Then, they knew they had to go along with it….or else.

Alice came down the stairs, brining down her sewing box, and a bin of costumes, "Ok," she said behind the two huge boxes," time to choose!"

"How about…I go as myself….all I have to do is go shirtless, and I'm a body-builder."

Alice gave him an exasperated look, "Aww….come on Emmett! Be a little more creative!"

"Well….it's either I go as a body-builder, or I don't go at all," and that kept Alice's mouth shut.

"I'll be a princess! Do you think you could make me a dress?" Rosalie asked her.

"Sure! Of course, of course."

"Bella and Edward!" Alice trilled, waving them over.

"How about you two go as Romeo and Juliet?"

"Alice…" Bella groaned.

"What do you see us going as?" he asked.

"Duh! What do you think?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Bella and Edward groaned in unison.

"Exactly! I'll make your costumes!"

"Jasper, honey! Who do you want to be?"

He reached in the bin, and pulled out a tie-dyed shirt with bell-bottom pants, and a necklace with a peace sign, "A hippie."

"Oh….I knew you would come around and do this for me," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"The big question is….what are you going to be?" he asked.

She pulled a purple dress with a sparkly turquoise wrap, and a turban, "A fortune-teller, silly!"

So it was Halloween night, a few hours before it was they could go, and everyone was getting in costume.

"Edward! We're supposed to go as Romeo and Juliet!" Bella complained when Edward came dressed in a bunny suit.

"What? That tight outfit Alice made me wear? The bunny suit was much more comfortable."

Bella shook her head and moaned, "But….it looks retarded! Peter Rabbit and Juliet?"

Esme and Carlisle entered the room, "Oh…you all look so cute!" Esme said.

"Could you guys run over to Costco to get some candy? We'll need it for the trick-or-treaters tonight," said Carlisle.

"But…we're kind of in costume," Rosalie said.

"Fine! Then me, Bella, and Edward will go. Let's take the Volvo," she said, handing Edward the keys, and they had no choice but to go along with it.

Finally they got to Costco, where they all split up to find the candy aisle. A few minutes later, Alice and Bella skipping down the candy aisle of Costco, Alice laughing her head off, while Bella was standing far, far away pretending she didn't know these nut jobs.

"What? I'm so glad I didn't have to be Romeo."

They came back to the house, and everyone was ready to go. They walked to the closest neighborhood, the people startled by these teenagers trick-or-treating, but they gave them candy anyway.

Then they crossed the street, and saw a seven foot kid dressed up as bacon receiving candy. He turned around, laughing gleefully, and sat down on the side walk opening a Mr. Goodbar.

Jasper shined a flashlight on the all too familiar face, "Jacob?" everyone gasped.

"Uhhh…"

* * *

**A big thanks to my two friends: India and Stephanie (Churybee on FF). Me and Steph are both using the same idea, and making this our own. And a huge thanks to India...for making me see Edward in a whole new light :p**


End file.
